Relation destructrice
by Ama3lle
Summary: Se libérer d'une relation qui détruit n'est pas chose facile, surtout si l'on aime encore cette personne, malgré tout ce qu'elle nous a fait... [Song-fic sur la chanson Weak de Seether] [Aucun personnage défini]


Salut tout le monde!

Au programme du jour, une song-fic c'était-pas-prévu-du-tout-à-la-base, sur la chanson "Weak" de Seether

J'étais partie pour écrire une song-fic sur "Save Today", une autre chanson de Seether que j'aime très beaucoup tout plein, (allez écouter, c'trop cool!) mais une fois devant ma page blanche, j'avais pas des masses d'inspiration

Et à ce moment là je suis tombée sur "Weak" et même si au niveau musical et tout, je l'aime beaucoup moins que l'autre, les mots sont venus tout seuls

Donc voilà comment on aboutit au texte qui suit! J'en suis pas totalement satisfaite alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils où à me dire si des choses vous plaisent pas, etc... et puis bah... enjoy ^^

* * *

No more love to purchase, I've invested in myself

Plus d'amour à acheter, j'ai investi en moi-même

 **Ça suffit. Tu m'as déjà fait trop mal. Plus de menaces, plus de chantage. Je ne te laisserai plus faire. Je ne me laisserai plus faire. J'en ai assez de me taire et d'acquiescer docilement, de me laisser utiliser comme un vulgaire jouet dès que l'envie t'en prend. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'obéirai plus aveuglément.**

You know nothing about me, keep opinions to yourself

Tu ne sais rien de moi, garde tes opinions pour toi

 **Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ni ce que je ressens. Tu le savais peut-être, il y a longtemps, mais tu as préféré l'oublier, te forger une fausse image de moi, une image que tu me lançais en plein visage dans l'espoir que les larmes que tu recherchais apparaissent dans mes yeux. Sache que je ne suis pas comme tu te plais à me décrire.**

No more complications, everything's just swell

Plus de complications, tout est simplement épatant

No more obligations, there's nothing more to tell

Plus d'obligations, il n'y a plus rien à dire

 **Maintenant que j'ai refusé de t'écouter, tout me paraît tellement plus simple. Pourquoi ai-je attendu aussi longtemps cette délivrance ? Tu avais fait de moi ton esclave mais désormais je suis libre. Je ne te dois plus rien.**

When I get weak or I'm tired and afraid

Lorsque je deviens faible ou que je suis fatigué et apeuré

When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the same

Lorsque je dors, tous mes rêves deviennent les mêmes

 **Tu profitais de ma faiblesse, tu l'exploitais. Lorsque je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me tournais vers toi comme dans un réflexe. Et alors tu te sentais plus fort, surpuissant, et ton emprise sur moi se resserrait un peu plus. Tu ne me crois pas assez fort pour affronter mes peurs seul ? Je deviendrai fort, tu verras. Et même si pour y arriver je dois souffrir, je préfère m'infliger la douleur moi-même plutôt que d'y être asservi.**

When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain

Lorsque je saigne, je te soulage de ta douleur

I can't believe you won't let me do the same

Je n'arrive pas croire que tu ne me laisses pas faire la même chose

 **Tu aimais me voir trembler, me voir pleurer. Tu aimais voir les entailles de mes bras, chaque jour plus nombreuses et plus visibles. Tu aimais assister au lent dépérissement de l'étincelle de joie dans mes yeux, remplacée par celle du désespoir. Tu te nourrissais de tout cela. Et plus je sombrais profondément dans mes ténèbres, plus tu revivais. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te faire souffrir à mon tour ? Ne l'ai-je pas mérité ?**

Please give me a reason so I can shut you out

S'il te plaît donne-moi une raison, que je puisse te mettre à la porte

Though your heart is bleeding, you left me with no doubt

Même si ton cœur saigne, tu ne m'as laissé aucun doute

Give me segregation, give me back my health

Donne-moi l'isolement, rends-moi ma santé

Take your observations and turn them on yourself

Prends tes observations, et retourne les à toi

 **Arrête de jouer les martyres, ce rôle tu ne le mérites pas. Même si je te fais de la peine en te chassant de ma vie, tu ne peux même pas approcher l'intensité de la douleur que j'ai accumulée au fil des années. Tais-toi s'-il-te-plaît, pars.**

I just want to be alone

Je veux juste être seul

 **Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne te demande plus que ça. Laisse-moi vivre. Laisse-moi me reconstruire. Laisse-moi t'oublier. Sors de ma vie. J'ai besoin de vivre sans toi désormais. Si tu restes à proximité, je m'effondrerai de nouveau. J'ai besoin d'être seul**

When I get weak or I'm tired and afraid

Lorsque je deviens faible ou que je suis fatigué et apeuré

When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the same

Quand je dors, tous mes rêves deviennent les mêmes

 **Je sais que je serai hanté par ta présence durant de longues années encore. Que je continuerai de me réveiller en hurlant de cauchemars sans fin. Tu es marqué au fer rouge dans ma tête, alors laisse-moi une chance de cicatriser la plaie à vif, si cela m'est encore possible.**

When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain

Quand je saigne, je te soulage de ta douleur

I can't believe you won't let me go

Je n'arrive pas croire que tu ne me laisses pas partir

 **Pourquoi refuses-tu de partir ? Et pourquoi me retiens-tu ? Me hais-tu donc à ce point ? N'y a-t-il pas encore au fond de toi une parcelle d'amour envers moi, fantôme de ta passion d'antan ? Si tu te rappelles ne serait-ce que de l'un des moments où nous avons été éperdument heureux, prouve-le moi en me laissant partir.**

When I'm running scared, that's when I need to know that you let me go

Lorsque je fuis, effrayé, c'est à cet instant que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me laisses partir

 **Mes demandes puis mes supplications se heurtent au mur de ton opposition et de ton mépris. Alors je fuis, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon dernier recours. J'essaye de briser les chaînes d'amour qui me retiennent encore à toi et que j'ai moi-même construites au fil des années. Oui, je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Oui, je continue de t'aimer malgré moi. Oui, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je ne peux plus endurer de telles blessures, même pour toi. Je t'en supplie une dernière fois, prononce le mot « pars », juste ce mot. Ou je ne trouverai pas la force de prendre mon élan et de te tourner le dos définitivement.**

Let me live my life alone

Laisse-moi vivre ma vie seul

 **Laisse-moi partir.**

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Review?

Des bisous sur vous :)


End file.
